


Kaneki and Juuzou

by Daniellefrost0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Juuzou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellefrost0/pseuds/Daniellefrost0
Summary: Kaneki gets his wallet stolen by someone but their scent it was unlike anything he's ever smelt before.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story if it’s cringy I tried I’m sorry but I really hope you like it. If there’s any Grammar mess ups I am also sorry I’m trying to fix those. Thank you for giving this story a chance I really appreciate it! 😅

"Ahh crap!" Juuzou says as she's walking through the street. "I'm hungry and lost what am I suppose to do now?" She sighs. "I guess I'll have to steal a wallet Shinohara won't like that. But I'm so hungry!" She sees a guy walking in the distance. I guess he'll do... She closes her eyes and starts humming to herself and then purposely bumps into him.

"Oh excuse me." Kaneki says.

Why is he being polite I'm the one who bumped into him? 

"Oh no excuse me I mean you weren't the one who was dancing around with your eyes closed."

"Anyway I'd love to sick around and chat but..." Juuzou starts saying this as she's walking away but suddenly the man grabs her wrist.

"Wait hold on." The man says while pulling her close to him so his nose was at her neck.

"What are you doing let go of me!" Did he figure out I stole his wallet? No that can't be it he would have got it out of my pocket by now. Is he sniffing me? I thought he was just some gullible weirdo but is it possible that he's a ghoul?! No time she can feel his breath on her neck, I have to do something.

"What...what is that?" Their scent it's so strong and it's unlike anything I've ever smelt before. I just need one bite. He moves closer to Juuzou without realizing it but before he could get a bite Juuzou punches him in the face.

Kaneki falls back a bit letting go of her wrist, then he realizes what he almost did and apologizes immediately. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." He says while trying not to cry from the pain of being hit in the face. That's gonna leave a mark good thing she hit me in the eye that all ready had an eyepatch.

"What the hell?! Is that why you're wearing an eyepatch because you go around harassing young girls?!" He's definitely not a ghoul he would have attacked me by now instead of apologizing but he's most definitely a pervert that's for sure. 

"No I didn't mean to freak you out it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I...I don't know. But I'm really sorry"

"I'm gonna go now. Don't follow me."

"No of course not! And once again I'm really sorry it wasn't my intention to scare you."  
Juuzou walks off while he's staying all of this only to stop and turn her head slightly and say. 

"You didn't." 

Kaneki is a bit confused by this but he just watches as the girl walks off. Once she's out of sight he continues his walk only to realize when he gets home that his wallet was stolen.

Juuzou goes behind a back alley and sits on a trash can while looking at the wallet.

"Lets see,entrance card. And here's a library card. Ah here we go. I found a student ID. Ken Kaneki, 19 years old. What do you know he's the same age as me. All right. Its time to make it rain!" Juuzou lifts the wallet upside down but barely any money comes out.

"Kinda feels like he robbed me." And after all of that he deserved to get his wallet stolen the guy was a total creep. Juuzou sighs and goes to to find someone else to rob.

I should probably be more careful around Strangers. But then again I can take care of myself. I left more of a mark on Kaneki then he did on me, I mean he barley even touched me.  
Juuzou starts to remember the funny face Kaneki made when she punched him and starts to giggle which soon turns into a laugh. 

And as she walked through the dark street all that was heard was the sound of her laughter.


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

Who was that? I don't know what it is but something about them smelled delicious. But I can't let myself get out of control like that I almost hurt them or worse. 

When he gets to Anteiku he tells everyone about the mysterious stranger who stole his wallet.

"You got pickpocketed?" Hide says.

"Mm-hm."

"Do you remember what his face look like?"

"No. I'm not even sure that it was a he." I think they said they were a girl.

"Did you file a police report?"

"Its not like there was any money in it."

Nishio step in. "Dude, you're pathetic."

"Those creeps wouldn't mess with you if you didn't ooze pushover with every fiber of your being." He says while walking out of the room.

"Uh, I'll work on that." But she wasn't the creep he was. 

"So your not going to file a police report?"

"No it’s not worth it." Beside after what I did to them it wouldn't end well.

"But there was something about them."

"Like what were they hot?"

"Oh no nothing like that I mean she wasn't bad or anything I just..." He says while blushing as he starts to stutter but stops himself. "I just I don't know, there was something about them."

"Ok whatever you say dude. I have to go now, have stuff to do see you later Kaneki but if you ask me it sounds like someone might have a crush on the crazy chick who stole his wallet." Hide winks at him walking out the door so Kaneki doesn't get a chance to reply.

It's not like that... I don't think anyways   
But I can't get her scent out of my head it was amazing. What I wouldn't give to just stick my teeth into her to see if she taste as good as she smells No! what am I saying I can't eat poeple. But it was so good, No stops it Kaneki you can't eat people no matter how good they smell. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"   
Touka says shocking Kaneki he was so lost in thought he forgot he was at work.

"Oh uh, nothing sorry."

"Good then get back to work!"

"Right sorry."

Who was she though? And why was he so drawn to her?


	3. It’s Her

Juuzou Suzuya was hungry and bored. Shinohara and her had been walking all day asking questions too random people about ghoul sightings. And she had had enough of it.

"Shinohara I'm hungry, tired, and bored can we please take a break!?"

"You know what Juuzou, I was just thinking the same thing. There's a coffee shop up ahead that I've been meaning to try, and I'm pretty sure they have sweets so don't you even worry about that."

"Oh yay! I'm starving!"

"Of course you are Juuzou come on lets go." We start heading towards the coffee shop.

We get to the coffee shop and there he was. The man I stole the wallet from. What do I do what if he recognizes me what will Shinohara do? But then again he did kinda attack me so maybe he won't say anything.

Kaneki can smell her before she even sets foot through the door. That sweat delicious smell. Just act natural its going to be okay.

Their eyes meet as soon as Juuzou walks through the door. And they just stare at each other not knowing what to do next. 

Oh God he knows! Oh well, whatever happens shouldn't be to bad I mean it's not like I'll get fired or anything, but I just hate it when Shinohara is disappointed in me he gives me this look and it makes me feel weird I don't like it. Please don't say anything.

A woman comes out from behind the counter.

"I'm so sorry please have a seat and we'll be right with you." The young woman says as she drags the man away.

We do as we're told and go sit down at a booth.

"What was that Kaneki!? Your suppose to greet and seat the customers no matter how good they smell or how weird they look! Those guys are doves what were you thinking!?" Touka yells quietly.

"I'm sorry Touka but it's not just the smell I mean it is but..."

"But what Kaneki!?"

"That's the person who stole my wallet."

"Wait a dove stole your wallet?"

"Mm-hm"

"That's hilarious!" She says while laughing.

"Touka it's not funny!"

"Oh but it is, I can't believe she didn't realize you were a ghoul. Or that you didn't realize she was a dove?!"

"Well they don't really look like an investigater, and how can you tell their a she? Or that their doves? "

"Guys are so stupid of course their a girl no man smells like that. I could spell her before she even came in. Also I've seen her partner before going around town asking questions." Touka gave a sigh looking irritated.

"Oh of course sorry." 

"Stop apologizing and get back to work, you have customers."

"You want me to do it?"

"Of course, and don't mention the wallet we don't want the Doves on us."

"Ah okay... But why me?" He says nervously.

"Because its good practice know go!" She smiled to herself wanting to torture him a bit.

"Okay..." He turns to leave but is stopped by Touka's voice.

"Oh and Kaneki, don't screw this up." She says with a serious look and tone.

Kaneki nods as he leaves to go take their orders.

"Juuzou do you know that man?" 

"Huh no of course not." She lies.

"Well in that case I'm sorry."

"What?!"

"I know you don't like it when people look at you like that and I'm sorry."

I will never understand why people apologize for somethings that's not their fault.

"Um thank you, but it's ok I'm used to it."

"Still he shouldn't look at you like that." Looked like he wanted to eat her. And not in the ghoul kind of way. Shinohara thought of Juuzou as his own daughter, he did not appreciate the look the man gave her.

Kaneki goes to the table apologizes for the wait and takes their orders. Not mentioning anything about the wallet or what just happened or that he basically attacked the poor girl but now that he thinks about it, it kinda makes since that shes a dove she had a really good punch for such a tiny girl.

Juuzou ordered a sandwich with a chocolate cake and Shinohara wasn't feeling hungry so he just got a coffee.

"How's was your food Juuzou?"

"Delicious! And your coffee?"

"Great. Are you almost done we should be heading out."

"Mh-Hm"

They were about to leave when.

"Um excuse me Juuzou was it?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but may I have a word with you?"

Shinohara was going to interrupt and say no but before he could Juuzou nodded and told Shinohara it was okay.

"I'll wait for you outside then."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of your friend but..."

"Wait, I know what you’re going to say and I don't have your wallet anymore there was nothing really in it anyways also I'm not going to apologize for taking your wallet you deserved it after what you did." She let out in one breath.

"You’re right and once again I'm so sorry"

"Ah... you're not mad?"

"Well I was but your right I did deserve it."

"Ah huh well okay than I should be going now goodbye Ken Kaneki." She had a big smile on her face as she waved excitedly bye to him.

Kaneki thought that that was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen but he kept that to himself as he watched her and her partner walk away. 

I kinda hope she comes back, I mean I definitely won't be going on any dates anytime soon especially not with an investigater. She just smells so good but then again Juuzou is a dove so maybe its not the best idea for her to be here, but he can't get enough of her smell maybe it's from all the sweets she eats. Juuzou did really seem to enjoy that cake.


	4. Anteiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

It was a couple of days later when Shinohara and Juuzou returned to Anteiku.

They were out working and needed a break.

"Juuzou I was wondering if it would be okay if we went back to that coffee shop Anteiku?"

Well it's probably not the best idea considering. But they did have good cake so...

"Um sure I did like there cake."

"Are you sure because if you're not comfortable you don't have to."

"No its not a problem I really don’t care."

"Okay good because that was the best coffee I've ever had, and its under an investigation."

"What do you mean its under an investigation?"

"Well Juuuzou Anteiku is under suspicion for harboring ghouls."

"Well there wrong." She said it with such seriousness in her voice it shocked Shinohara.

"That is what we are here to figure out."

We get to Anteiku and Kaneki looked so surprised to see us. But we set down and he took our orders. I got a different kind of cake and Shinohara get a coffee with something to eat. We set there and ate but every now and again I could feel Kaneki's gaze on me.

We kept going back to "investigate" but always came up empty handed. We basically ordered the same thing every time. And Kaneki and I kinda became friends I guess. I mean we didn't hang out outside of Anteiku but when we came in he was all ways our waiter. Sometimes I would go without Shinohara so I didn't have to pretend I cared about the investigation, they were wrong there's no way Kaneki or anyone else here is a ghoul, They just couldn't be. I don't know what it was about Kaneki, he made me feel weird but in a good way I don't know. He was just different from everyone else. If he was a ghoul he would have tried to eat me by now I know how I smell to them, like a dinner bell or a freshly baked cake. He just couldn't be a ghoul.


	5. Ken Kaneki

It had been several months since Juuzou last saw her favorite waiter. She'd never admit it but she missed him, she would go there every day and wait... but he never showed. She kept asking the other worker but they said that they didn't know anything. "He just left one day and hasn't come back since, maybe because of the surgery he had a few months back." Juuzou didn't believe them they knew something but she couldn't prove it. Shinohara thought the whole thing was a waste of time and begged her to give it up, "She had more important things to worry about" like ghoul hunting not some kid who's probably dead. He said it much nicer but she knew what he meant and he was probably right she needed to get back on track and forget about Ken Kaneki.

The eyepatch ghoul, he was eating Shinohara no he was eating his, she paused and then without thinking Juuzou ran at him ready to attack but when she got there the ghoul looked at her with these eyes she couldn't explain the look it was almost familiar yet not? So she hesitated and that's when he started running what could she do except run after him. She heard Amon call after her but she didn't care she had to catch up to him. They got to this long hallway and Juuzou jumped in front of him ready to attack.

"Juuzou" the eyepatch ghoul said with such sadness in his eyes. "How do you know my name?" She demanded to know but she didn't get her answer instead she got screaming from none other then the ghoul himself who now resembled somewhat of a centipede. His cries filled the empty hallway, Juuzou could and should kill him now but something just wouldn't let her so instead she just stared at the manic ghoul. "1,000-7=993 centipede in my ear!" He kept repeating these things over and over it didn't make any since but... this is probably going to get me killed but who cares. "Whether we die or not isn't that big of a deal." She whispered underneath her breathe.

"Hey eyepatch ghoul! Or should I say centipede?" he turned his head to her almost at an inhuman angle looking at her like she was the perfect meal. "You're acting almost crazier then me." she gave him a wink. "So whats your deal huh you eat your own kind? Has cannibalism made you go crazy?" As soon as she spoke he dropped to his knees and said six words she wasn't expecting him to say. "I don't want to eat anymore." Did she really just break him it couldn't of been that easy? "Ah come on its know fun if you just give up." She said stepping closer to the ghoul. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so his nose and mouth was right at her neck. This has happened before she thought. "If you're going to bite me just hurry up and do it!" She yelled. That's when he pinned her to the ground he had both of her wrists in his hands hovering above her. 

Juuzou Suzuya was better then this she could get out if she wanted to... maybe she didn't want to. He was looking at her with such intensity she felt paralyzed. That's when his head went back to its favorite spot at her neck. She could feel his breath and the way he was sniffing her. His lips connected with the flesh on her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine. She needs to come back to her senses. Then instead of him biting her he starts sucking on her neck she lets out a surprised gasp. She could feel his smirk then he started to nibble leaving little bites all over her neck. Juuzou was suppressing a moan not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "I've been wanting to take a bite out of you since I first met you." He said in a husky tone causing her to wiggle beneath him. He started biting and sucking harder causing a little blood to come from her neck. "Please, don't." She said in a low tone not being able to find her voice quite yet. She had't noticed when his mask came off until he lifted his face to look at her. "Kaneki?"


	6. The Eyepatch Ghoul

"Kaneki?" That's when they heard foot steps heading their way. "Kaneki." She said his name again almost as if she was begging him to stay. But he couldn't so he let go of her wrist and ran away. She just laid there waiting for them to come and get her. "Juuzou!" Amon came running up to her. "Juuzou are you alright what happened?" 

That's when he noticed the "love bites " and the bruises where he left hickys on her neck and the little bit of blood that was starting to dry. "That sick fuck he'll pay for this I promise." He said it with anger but also sadness deep down like he had just lost hope. "Amon its okay I mean it could of been worst right?" He stared at her for a moment. "Yeah I suppose but still he shouldn't of done that to you." She simply nodded her head. 

"We need to leave know." He said while helping her to her feet. "Shinohara?" Was all she said. "He’s alive but he's on his way to the hospital. The crazy bastard was eating his... "Arata" she said cutting him off. "Is he a kakuja?" Juuzou asked genuinely curious. "I don't know... I think maybe he's more of a half kakuja." She sighs. Oh Kaneki what have you gotten yourself into, I'll have to kill you now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Kaneki's screams could be heard through out the building. He was being haunted by the ghost of Rize and Jason or so it felt like. He couldn't control himself he could of ate her, she’s so intoxicating everything about her, her smell, her voice, her eyes, the way she tried to hold back her moans. The little bit of blood he tasted was like heaven, wonder what it would be like to just tear into 

"No! Stop it!" You can't eat her she’s off limits. but she is a dove maybe it would be for the best. No please I don't want to. Rize appeared beside him whispering in his ear. "She saw your face Kaneki she knows who you are, but more importantly she knows who your friends are she'll kill them, unless you kill her first." That got his attention he looked up at Rize. "She wouldn't do that." Would she? "Of course she would she's a dove Kaneki she'll tell the CCG all about you and Anteiku and it'll be all your fault when they die because you couldn't man up and kill the little slut." He knew what she was saying was partly true but... 

"Don't call her that!" He yelled at Rize which only made her laugh. "Aww how sweet someone cares for the little dove. Honestly she was practically begging you to eat her she wanted you to take a bite out of her either that or she wanted you to fuck her right then and there. Actually it was probably both, she wanted to die." Rize bursted into hysterical laughter. Making Kaneki regret everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Juuzou for the next few days got nothing but stares from her fellow comrades. It was exhausting all because of her neck either they had heard about the incident and thought the eyepatch ghoul had raped her or they didn't, and well. "Woah dang Juuzou didn't know you even knew what sex was those look hellish." Some man said while laughing with his friend. She chose to ignore it those still it was rather annoying she was use to the stares by now but the comments some of them made her sick like that one, of course she knew what sex was she had know experience but she knew what it was, sort of. 

Well it's how you have children for one and men seem to enjoy it she had never really heard any of the women at work talk about it that much unless they were complaining about their husbands, so she assumed it wasn't that good. But if it was anything like what Kaneki did she was sure she'd like it. "Stop it Rai you need to get those thoughts out of your head." She hadn't told anyone about Kaneki being the eyepatch she wasn't entirely sure why though maybe because she didn't want to take down Anteiku they had good food and coffee... The investigation was still on going but it was slow if they didn't get anything soon it would have to end and she knew this information would be the perfect thing to take them down. She knew eventually she'd have to say something but for now she was done with her work and was heading out for the day.

Kaneki was walking around town after just meeting his favorite author he had dropped Hinami back off at Anteiku and was now heading to the apartment he was staying at for the next few days trying to figure out what to do. He had inform the manager about Juuzou so he could prepare for any attacks from the CCG. He felt terrible about what he did to her but he couldn't help it she looked to pure not to ruin. 'Fuck what the hell is the matter with me I've turned into a real sadistic pervert.' He sighed as he continued walking almost home when he smelt it, he'd recognize that smell anywhere. He heard a scream and his feet were moving before he even knew it. 

He ran down the alleyway where the sounds were coming from and that's when he saw it. A ghoul hovering above Juuzou and once again before he knew it his kagune was out and the ghoul was decapitated within seconds. Juuzou laid there in shock before getting up only to be greeted by Kaneki. "I didn't need your help I could have got him." She said matter of factly. "Really because it looked like to me you were the one on the ground." She sighed taking a step closer. "I had him right where I wanted him." Before he could reply Juuzou fainted falling to the ground. He went over to her making sure she was still breathing but seeing she wasn't waking up he picked her up bridal style and started walking towards his apartment.


	8. I’m Sorry

They finally arrived at his apartment. He laid Juuzou down on the couch, going to get a warm washcloth. He placed the wet rag on her head. He noticed her neck and the very visible markings he left there. "I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath. Not yet realizing she had awoken. "Kaneki?" He heard her soft voice whisper. He looked into her eye only to see fear. 

Juuzou jumped off of the couch and backed up as far as she could hitting the wall. "What were you going to do to me?" She asked in a voice of anger. "Juuzou, you pasted out so I brought you here." Kaneki paused for a moment staring at her. "Your're bleeding." She placed her hand on the back of her head not realizing. "I don't feel it its fine." The blood was leaking down her hand from when she touched it. "That's even worst you probably have a concussion. You need to see a doctor." When he first saw her he knew he should of taken her to the hospital but he wanted to be the one to take care of her and... "No doctors no hospitals." Guess it was a good thing he didn't take her. "Why?" He said genuinely curious. "Listen I'm fine he just caught me off guard." 

"You need stitches. I'm surprised you didn't past out as soon as he attacked you." Its impressive she even able to stand right now. "I can still kill you even while injured so don't get any ideas." Regrettably he did think about killing her while she was out. "If I wanted you dead princess you'd be dead." She let out a little giggle. "Why am I here Kaneki why didn't you just kill me and get it over with while you had the chance?" To be honest he didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know maybe I don't want to kill you." It was true he didn't want to be the one to kill her. "Then what do you want from me?" She ask in a low whisper. He took a few steps closer until they were face to face. "I want to stitch that wound before you bleed out on my floor." Juuzou let out a soft sigh as he walked her over to the couch. She set down and waited for Kaneki's return. 

He came back moments later with a first aid kit to stitch her up. "I could do it myself you know." She said as he started to stitch the back of her head. "Now what kind of host would I be if I let you do that." There it was again that feeling in the pit of her stomach that only happened when he was around. "Also I'm pretty sure that you would do a terrible job at stitching the back of your head." He said while laughing. That laugh made the feeling in her stomach even worse. "I could do it all I need is a mirror or two." He laughed again. "Maybe but it would hurt like a son of a bitch." She giggled a little. "It's not hurting now. plus I don't feel pain." She couldn't see him but she knew he was giving her a look. "I find that hard to believe. Everyone feels pain some less then others. But you still have to feel it in some form or another." This caused Juuzou to pause to think for a moment. "You're right maybe I just like pain so it doesn't bother me." Right when she said this, in her far to innocent voice, he had finished stitching her up. He got close so his lips were right at her ear. "You should really watch what you say in front of me." She turned her head so she could look at him to see his one ghoul eye. Juuzou let out a gasp of confusion. "You're a one eyed ghoul?" Kaneki was having a hard time holding himself back but managed to not attack the poor girl... again "Did you chose to leave humanity behind?" What a dumb question, who would chose that. "No, I never wanted this." His voice came out broken like he was fighting back tears. She placed her hand on his check not entirely sure why. They stared at each other for a moment before Kaneki grabbed hold of Juuzou's waist pushing her down on the couch making sure to be gentle because of her head. "Juuzou?" She didn't say anything couldn't seem to find her voice. She just look at him longingly not really sure what she was longing for. 

He leaned down so his lips were right above hers silently asking for permission. She simply nodded lightly letting him know it was okay to continue. He pressed his lips on hers going slow at first testing the water so not to scare her. Right away he could she had little to no experience, but that was fine. Being part of Aogiri besides getting stronger, all there was to do was eat and fuck. "I can make you feel good if you'll let me." She knew she should say no and leave but she liked this feeling and wanted to experience more. "I've never let anyone touch me like this." Was all she said. He nodded his head and leaned down to kiss her again. "I promise to take good care of you." He whispered in her ear going down to start kissing her neck. Juuzou let out a soft moan as he bit into her a little bit drawing blood. "Kaneki?" She said breathing out his name. "Sorry." he said in a low tone. "No it's okay, keep going." He did as told going back to her neck before picking her up and leading her to the bed. If they were going to do this he was sure as hell making sure her first time was done right.

He laid Juuzou down on the bed as he started to unbotton her shirt. He slowly kissed all over her stomach. "Take off your bra." She hesitated but then did as told taking it off and throwing it on the floor. She tried to cover herself up but Kaneki wasn't having any of it and push her arms a way and stared to suck on her breast. She let out moans and other noises she didn't even no she could make. He keep sucking on her nipples until he finally went back to her stomach and just kept getting lower and lower. He stopped when he got to her pants. "Is this okay?" She let out a quit yes, so he continued where he left off taking her pants and underwear off along with her slippers throwing them on the floor so she was left completely naked. "That's not fair." Kaneki looked at her confused not understanding what she meant. "I'm naked and you have all your clothes on." 

"Well you're right about that." He said while taking his socks and shoes off. "Kaneki that's not what I meant." He just chuckled at her finally taking his shirt off. "Thank you." She said while running her hands over his bare chest. He went back to work going down to her thighs sucking and biting while she giggled. "It tickles." She said looking at him smiling. "Does this tickle?" He said while rubbing his finger over her clit. Juuzou let out a very loud moan making Kaneki laugh. "Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked continuing to rub that same spot. "No." she breathed out. "There was never a reason." She moaned again as he started to move faster. "So nothings ever been inside of you?" He asked while his finger were circling her entrance. "Uh huh." She moaned. "Well its an honor the be your first." He put his finger all the way in making her moan even more. He added another making her throw her head back on the pillow. He kept going until there was three in her and then his mouth connected with her clit. Juuzou had never felt anything like this before it was unreal the pleasure, his mouth was doing wonders and his fingers inside her it was just to much she felt something in the pit of her stomach and then all of the sudden it was like she released it and she could feel him swallowing her up. "Kaneki." He got up from between her legs giving her a kiss so she could taste herself. "You taste fucking amazing." He spoke in her ear sending a shiver down her spine for the hundredth time. She felt something hard against her leg looking down and then back up at him. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Why wouldn't she want to that was amazing. "No I want to, I want to feel that again please." How could he say no.


	9. How Could He Say No

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Why wouldn't she want to that was amazing. "No I want to, I want feel that again please." How could he say no. 

"Okay." He said as he got up from the bed to go get a condom. "I'm assuming you're not on birth control?" She just tilted her head slightly looking at him. "You are to cute for your own good." He said kissing her again. It was slow at first but then became hungry. She opened her mouth giving him just enough access to slide his tongue inside. Juuzou let out a little moan in disapproval as he pulled back. "You want to get to the good part don't you?" Kaneki spoke as he started to take off his pants leaving him in his boxers. She set up from the bed and went over to him, stopping for a moment before pulling his boxers down. "That's suppose to fit?" He smiled at how cute and innocent she was. "Yes I promise but it might hurt a little." Juuzou pulled him down kissing him in response. "No it won't." They collided on the bed yet again. Kaneki placed himself in front of her entrance after putting on the condom. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes put it in." He didn't need to ask again. He moved until he was all the way inside of her stopping so she could get used to his length. "Move." She said through her breath. He did as told picking up his pace, moving until he was all the way out only to come slamming back in. "Kaneki." Juuzou kept repeating his name over and over again. Driving him crazy with every moan. He kept thrusting in as she clawed at his back. He knew he was close but he wanted her to cum first. Kaneki's kagune came out and wrapped around Juuzou's wrist, hands at her hip and thigh thrusting in deeper and faster. "Fuck you’re so tight." She pushed her head back panting. He kissed her swallowing up her moans. He could tell she was close but needed something to drive her over the edge. "Cum for me Juuzou." As he said this she came which caused him to shorty after. They road out there orgasms together. His kagune disappearing as Kaneki pulled out taking the condom off and throwing it away, laying back down next to Juuzou. 

"Well that was kinky." She spoke while giggling. "I'm sorry about that." She sighed "Stop apologizing for everything, I liked it." She got on his lap and started kissing him. "Kaneki?" She placed her hand under his ghoul eye. "Has it been there the whole time?" Juuzou nodded her head. "I'm..." he was quickly interrupted. "Don't say sorry." He looked at her trying to think of something to say. "Ghouls when having sex want to be eating and when eating want to be having sex." That just how it was. "That's fucked up." Was her only reply, he just nodded. "Are you hungry?" She asked giving him a seductive look. "Juuzou." She shushed him with her finger. "I want you to. Plus it won't hurt me Kaneki." She gave him a look almost begging. Once again how could he say no.

She was still sitting in his lap so it was the perfect angle. He stuck his lips on her neck gave it a quick kiss before biting into her. Juuzou tasted better then he thought she would. Kaneki couldn't really remember what human food tasted like but all he could think was that she tasted sweet, like an addicting piece of candy. If he wasn't careful he'd devour her. She kept grinning into his lap slightly moaning which was not helping his situation. "That's all I need." He pulled back an observed what he did. Kaneki moved Juuzou off of his lap to yet again go get the first aid kit. Blood was dripping down her neck and a chunk of her skin was gone. "That's going to leave a nasty scar." She said when he came back to fix her wound. "If you say you're sorry I'll go get Jason and cut off your head." She said jokingly while he batched her up. "Jason?" Juuzou looked him questionably before speaking. "Yeah? It's my quinque I found him and completed what someone else had already started." He stared at her blankly. "Did you know him?" Kaneki looked down when she said this. Juuzou and paused for a moment before speaking.

"So which one taste better my flesh or?" He knew what she was doing and he silently thanked her for it. "It's hard to say. Metaphorically lets say one taste like a doughnut and the other taste like the glaze that goes on it. I can't pick which one taste better they go perfect together." He thought his metaphor was kind of gross considering. "I pick the glaze the sweeter the better." She said excitedly. "You taste sweet no matter what." He started to nibble on her ear. "Kaneki I'm tired." He was tired as well but he wasn't so sure it was good for her to go to sleep with her head wound. "You might have a concussion, falling asleep probably isn't the best idea for you right now." She snuggled into the bed laying her head on the pillow with the blankets over her closing her eyes, smiling contently. "What if I make you some food? You need some considering how much blood you've lost." She opened her eye a little looking at him. "You can cook?" A ghoul knowing how to cook seemed funny to her. "Of course I can cook. I was once human you know." He gave her a wink putting on his boxers walking into the kitchen to start cooking. 

He came back to the bedroom after finishing the food only to realize Juuzou had fallen asleep. Kaneki couldn't bring himself to be mad though because of how adorable she looked when she slept. He gave her a kiss on the head placing the food down on the nightstand before going to lay down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her falling into the most peaceful sleep he's had in a while.


	10. Stop Apologizing

Juuzou woke up with Kaneki's arm around her. She saw the food he had made for her, feeling bad about falling asleep it looked delicious. "If you still want it I can warm it up." She heard Kaneki's voice not realizing he was awake. "Oh yeah I would really like that." He got up from bed grabbing the raman heading to the kitchen. She set in the bed for a minute biting her lip thinking about everything that had happened. She then realized she was still very naked and needed to get dressed. Getting off the bed she put Kaneki's shirt on and went to the kitchen. 

"Perfect timing." Kaneki said placing the raman on the counter. "This smells amazing!" She said sitting down and gobbling it up excitedly. He stared at her as she ate her food, she finished and started biting her lip again. "What's wrong Juuzou?" He asked worried he had done something wrong. "This isn't real is it?" She looked almost sad. "No its real it just can't last." They looked at each other for a moment until Kaneki finally spoke. "But we have today." Taking a step closer moving her hair behind her ear. "Lets make it count." 

He leaned down to kiss her, picking her up wrapping her arms and legs around him pushing her up against the wall. "Please." She whispered breathing hardly. "So impatient." He said while kissing her neck. Juuzou let out a whimper when he moved up to start sucking and nibbling on her earlobe. He started to take off her shirt which was actually his (but he thought she looked great in it.) He soon realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath so now she was completely naked. His hand found it's way to her left breast giving it a squeeze. She grinded her hips into his crotch in response. "It's going to be like?" Kaneki said giving her a smirk. "Like you said I'm impatient." She whispered this in his ear making him think that was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. She unwrapped her leg that was around him knocking his feet out from under so they both fell to the floor her on top of him.

"You can't be the only one showing dominance Kaneki." Juuzou said starting to kiss his neck. She bit down as hard as she could on his neck making it bleed. "Is that pay back?" He ask as she looked back up at him smiling. "Uh huh I have to go back to work with more hickys and a giant bite mark. Its the least I could do." She said going down to his chest. "I'm sorry about that." He spoke as she just kept getting lower and lower. "How many time do I have to say stop apologizing." She took his boxers off revealing his hard cock. "Looks like I'm not the only one excited." Juuzou bent down taking the head of him into her mouth wrapping her hands at the end bumping back and forth. This was her first time ever doing this but she was determined to get at lease hath way down. She gagged a little at first considering Kaneki was surprisingly big but then got use to it and was bobbing her head and hands back and forth together. 

Kaneki was having a hard time not thrusting into her mouth not wanting her to gag further. He was close but didn't want it to end quit yet so he grabbed the back of Juuzou's hair pulling her mouth off of him. She looked at him confused before he flipped them over and shoved his dick inside of her. Her head flew back as she let out a long moan his thumb came in contact with her clit as he thrusted inside of her. As he fucked her into the floor all that was heard in the small apartment was grunts, moans, and the slapping of skin on skin.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any feed back you would like to give me I would love to here it. Thank you again.


End file.
